Le piège
by Draconixia
Summary: Pourquoi avais-je accepté cette mission ? Ah oui c'est vrai ce petit colonel m'avait obligé !..Ou comment Ed passe son anniversaire. OS Yaoi


Hello minna ! :D Je suis très contente de vous faire partager mon tout premier OS. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. D'ailleurs je dédis cet OS à Yukipi qui m'a aidé à l'écrire. ^^

**WARNING : Ceci est une fic contenant une relation homosexuel. (Deux hommes) Donc si vous n'aimez pas, vous pouvez cliquer sur la petite flèche à gauche.**

**Note :** Bon je précise ! Ed et Al ont grandis mais seul Ed a atteint la majorité sinon j'aurai jamais pu faire ce couple. Ça aurait été de la pédophilie. :D

Et l'histoire ne suit pas du tout le manga ni l'anime donc ne vous étonnez pas s'il y a des incohérences.

Je devais écrire un OS sur le couple EdxRoy en utilisant obligatoirement les mots: Lampe-torche, bas de pyjama, french kiss et livres.

**Disclaimer:** Rien mis à part l'histoire ne m'appartient.

Allez bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

><p>Edward est alchimiste d'Etat et malheureusement pour lui sous les ordres du trèèèès grand colonel le très respecté Roy Mustang. D'après lui, un bâtiment était hanté par un fantôme et donc je devais à tout prix éclaircir toute cette histoire. Bien sûr je ne devais pas en informer les autres…<p>

Super ! Tant qu'on y était, j'aurai pu aussi lui cirer les pompes aussi avec ma langue. Je suis persuadé qu'il aurait été d'accord et en prime ravi de me signaler que j'étais assez petit pour les atteindre…. NON MAIS IL SE PREND POUR QUI CELUI-LA ! Ah il va comprendre ma façon de penser celui-là en rentrant.

Heureusement qu'Al était sorti sinon j'aurai eu des problèmes moi. Il aurait à tout prix insister pour venir et résultat on aurait eu des ennuis comme d'habitude quoi.

Voilà je suis enfin arrivé ! Le 13ème bâtiment est juste là. J'allume ma lampe torche vu qu'il était très tard. Bon, il me suffit juste d'entrer, de fracasser la tête des méchants et de partir ni vu ni connu.

J'ouvris la porte tout doucement et :

« SURPRISE ! »

Je sursautais tellement j'eus la frousse. Mais ils sont complétement fêlés tous. D'un coup je compris le coup monté en voyant mon supérieur habillé sur son 31 parler avec Winry. Il a osé le sale fils de…

« -Ed ! Par ici, me cria mon frère Alphonse me coupant à mes pensées vengeresses…

-Mais c'est quoi tout ce bordel Al ? Et pourquoi le colonel est ici ?

-Mais tu as oublié qu'aujourd'hui c'était ton anniversaire frangin ?

-Peut-être mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi le colonel mon supérieur est ici à boire et à parler à Winry !

-Ohhh eh bien….Je l'ai invité et il a eu l'idée de faire une fête surprise pour toi. Au fond c'est quelqu'un de bien le colonel, tu devrais le remercier frangin, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je ne vais même pas essayer de comprendre ce qu'il essaie de me dire et me dirige aussitôt vers Roy…je veux dire le colonel Mustang. J'interromps sa discussion portant sur les automails qui passionne Winry et lui demande :

« Colonel ! Vous étiez obligé de me donner une fausse mission pour me conduire ici ?, dis-je d'un ton colérique

- Evidemment ! Je n'étais même pas sûr que tu arrives à lire les adresses tellement tu es petit, me répond-il d'un ton moqueur

- A QUI DITES-VOUS QU'IL EST SI PETIT QU'IL AURAIT DÛ EMPORTER UN ESCABEAU POUR POUVOIR LIRE LES ADRESSES AU BOUT DES RUES ?, hurlai-je outré

- Ah mais à personne voyons…Pourquoi te sens-tu visé avorton ?

- A QUI DITES-VOUS QUE MALGRE DES 18 ANS IL RESTE QUAND MINUSCULE ?

- ED ! Tu vas arrêter d'embêter le Colonel Mustang ?, dit Winry en lançant une clé sur ma tête »

Ahh Qu'est-ce que ça fait mal ces machins-là ! Pourquoi est-elle devenue mécanicienne ? Elle n'aurait pas pu devenir couturière plutôt…hum mauvais choix. Elle aurait trouvé un moyen pour me faire très mal avec les aiguilles.

« Ed ! Viens souffler tes bougies !

- Comme un bébé, me souffla Roy à l'oreille. Je frissonnai de colère….ou était-ce de gêne à cause de sa proximité ou bien….Oubliant ces pensées assez embarrassantes je lui répondis :

- A QUI DITES-VOUS QU'IL EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU'IL N'AURAIT PAS ASSEZ DE SOUFFLE POUR SOUFFLER TOUTES LES BOUGIES D'UN COUP ?

- ED ! Dépêches-toi ! On n'a pas toute la nuit !, hurla Winry et Al en cœur.

D'ailleurs je suis persuadé qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre ces deux-là. Je devrai faire quelque chose pour eux. Finalement en voyant les coups d'oeil que jettai mon frère je pense le laisser se débrouiller.

Je m'avançai et je fis un vœu en soufflant mes bougies. Et ce fut l'heure des cadeaux.

De Winry je reçus une collection de livres sur les automails pour comprendre comment fonctionnait le mien. Comme si j'en avais besoin...

De Riza je reçus un chiot qui devrait être un de ceux dont Black Hayate était le père.

Du général Armstrong, je reçus des gants pour me protéger les poings et ainsi faire des techniques ressemblant à celle du général.

D'Havoc, je reçus un paquet de cigarettes.

D'Alphonse je reçus un bas de pyjama. Je le regardai bizarrement et lui me fit un de ces autres et ô détestés clins d'œil.

Et de Roy Mustang….Rien. Ce petit fils de…Ah il allait voir de quel bois je me chauffe pour s'incruster à mon anniversaire, me piéger de la plus horrible façon….bah quoi me donner une fausse mission est un mensonge DONC un piège…et refuse de m'offrir un cadeau…

Ah si je le coince dans un coin, il sera obligé de me donner mon cadeau vu que je le menacerai. Sur ces bonnes pensées, je rejoignis les autres et commençais à boire en attendant le bon moment.

Plus tard et complétement bourré je vis Al me prendre par les épaules et me donner au Colonel Mustang pour me raccompagner chez nous. Lui devait apparemment ranger le reste et nettoyer les déchets. Roy me plaça dans sa voiture et se mit au volant. Je lui dis la bouche un peu pâteuse :

« - Tu vas faire un accident si tu conduis ivre mon très cher Roy.

- Je ne suis pas ivre cher Hagane no… » **(1)**

Finalement il nous ramena chez moi sans encombre ce qui m'étonna mais trop bourré pour faire une remarque.

Devant la porte pendant qu'il l'ouvrait, je lui donnai un coup de pied et de poing dans le dos pour finir par terre.

« - Non mais t'es malade ou quoi ?, me cria-t-il en se retournant

- Non juste bourré !, dis-je en rigolant bêtement. Mais après tout c'est de ta faute tu n'as pas voulu me donner mon cadeau d'anniversaire je te déteste Colonel Roy de mes deux.

- Tu veux ton cadeau ?

- Bah oui...

- Tu veux vraiment ton cadeau ?

- Mais puisque je te dis que oui sale colonel de merde ! Je te signale que c'est mon anniversaire ! »

Et là contre toute attente il me prit dans ses bras et me fit ce qu'on appelle plus communément un French Kiss. La seule chose que je fis est de murmurer :

« Sale Colonel tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueul…. » Il sourit, amusé.

Avant de m'endormir.

FIN !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vous avez aimé ?<strong>

**(1) L'équivalent de Alchimiste d'acier en Jap.**


End file.
